Albus Severus Potter
by gandalf537
Summary: Severus Snape meets Albus Severus Potter- and thinks he needs to have a word or two with the Potter couple. Based off of the final chapter of "101 Names We Could Have Used." [Can be read separately, not particularly meant to be taken seriously.]


**This can be read separately- based off of the final chapter of 101 Names We Could Have Used (Albus Severus Potter), for those who were looking forward to that! Please enjoy- and by no means take this seriously. Just me trying to let go of a fic I've dedicated the past five months to. I do hope you enjoy!**

Albus Severus Potter, eleven years old, shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He's in the headmistress's office, and he isn't quite sure why. It wasn't a _serious_ occurrence- James had never been sent to see Professor McGonagall for his pranks, except the time he nearly blew his own head off. But, Albus supposes, his misdemeanor was a bit more serious than that- he _did_ punch Euan, but only because the other boy had mocked his friend Scorpius because of his surname. Albus deemed this unacceptable, and now Euan is in the hospital wing with a large bruise. It's not like Albus hit him that hard, anyways- Albus can barely throw a punch, though James has tried to teach him. He doesn't know how he wound up facing a stern talking-to by Professor McGonagall, instead of his head of House (Slytherin), but he thinks it has something to do with his father. The portraits on the wall stare at him and whisper, second son of the legendary Harry Potter.

His eyes meet the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, the first man he's named after. He'd seen portraits of Dumbledore before, and they've always said how they're honored Albus is named after him. But he's never seen a portrait of Severus Snape- like the one on the wall, off to his left side.

"Excuse me," Albus says politely. "But are you Professor Severus Snape?"  
"I am," the portrait says with a sneer. "And you are?"  
"I'm Albus Severus, sir," Albus says. "My father says I'm named after you, and you were one of the bravest men he's ever known."

"Your father?" Snape asks, raises an eyebrow.  
"Harry Potter," Albus says.

Snape's face goes whiter than it already is, and his eyes get a dark, disgusted look. Albus panics- did he say something wrong?

"I shall be right back, Minerva," Snape says, for Headmistress McGonagall has entered her office. "I need to have a word with the Potter couple…"

* * *

Ginny Potter, n.e. Weasley, doesn't regret naming her second-born Albus Severus. Harry had wanted the name so badly, he'd been so happy when she agreed. She'd almost vetoed it immediately- why name a kid after a manipulative man that practically controlled you, and the man that lusted obsessively after your mother, no matter how brave or kind they were in the end? Then she realized how much Severus Snape would have detested a _Potter_ being named after him, and Albus was a good name, anyways.

So Ginny Potter doesn't regret naming her second-born Albus Severus- or at least, she _didn't_.

The walls of the Ministry of Magic in London were full of portraits. Ginny knew there were several (hundred) of Dumbledore and probably of a couple of Snape, too. She knew Harry insisted on keeping portraits of both men in his office- she doesn't really know why, but she has an inkling- but she hasn't thought about them in years.

Albus has been at Hogwarts for four weeks now- it's nearing October. She's done with work for the day, so she's about to pull out a quill to start writing a "Happy almost-Halloween" letter, when none other than her husband bursts into her office, breathless.

"Harry?" Ginny asks, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"No- office- portrait- come quick," Harry Potter pants, doubled over, hands on his knees. "Need- to- see-" he huffs out before turning around and taking off again.

Ginny sighs and takes off after her husband. Never mind what her co-workers will say about the two Potters sprinting through the halls of the Ministry- stranger things have happened, especially to the two of them.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asks as they stop outside of his office. The door is closed and locked from the inside- Harry regains his breath before pulling out a key and throwing the door open. Ginny sees nothing out of the ordinary- she's been in this office a hundred times before- until Harry throws a finger dramatically at a portrait on the wall. It's got a dark green background, Ginny's seen it before, but she's never seen the man in it.

The late Professor Severus Snape is staring back at her.

"Hello, Professor," Ginny says, swallowing hard. She still hasn't forgotten that hooked nose, the greasy hair, the way Tonks would morph into him and moan about the most dangerous potion of all- shampoo. She almost starts laughing at the memory, then regains her composure quickly.

"Did you need something, Professor?" Ginny asks.

"Yes," Snape drawls. "I just had the… pleasure… of meeting your spawn."

The way he says the word 'pleasure' lets the couple know that he means anything but. Harry and Ginny glance at each other, then back at the portrait before they start laughing.

"And, sir?" Harry asks, biting his lip.

"Albus Severus…" Snape says softly. "The bravest men you've ever known…"

Ginny makes a noise in her throat, then clears it loudly to try and cover it up. It does not deter Snape.

"What, _Mister Potter_ ," (and it sounds more like 'Mistah Pottah') "Could possibly have fueled you to name this unfortunate child after my good self?"

Harry opens his mouth, then closes it again.

"You have always known that I have despised your family name," Snape continues. "If he had been called Evans, I may have understood." (Here Ginny rolls her eyes). "However- Severus Potter?"

"Albus Severus," Ginny mutters under her breath.

"I am disgusted, Potter," Snape says. " _And_ you, Potter," he says to Ginny. "It is a disgrace to my name and it is probably a disgrace to yours as well. Good day." With that, he turns, swishes his cloak, and disappears out of sight.

Harry and Ginny lose it, howling with laughter.

"I was right!" Ginny says. "I was so, so right! Oh, that was _marvelous_!"

Harry coughs, then turns to Ginny. "He said it was probably a disgrace to our name! That was- what's the word Lily uses?"

"A spectacular self-burn?" Ginny asks.

"Exactly!" Harry says, and the Potter parents break down into tears of laughter again.

So, yes: Ginny Potter does not regret naming her son Albus Severus.


End file.
